My Date With the Battousai's Daughter
by PraiseDivineMercy
Summary: [Rewritten and Reposted] All fathers are protective, and Kenshin is no exception.
1. The Amazing Translucent Gi

I do not own RK. It belongs to the great Watsuki-sama, whose work I admire. I'm just a humble student. Some thanks also goes to Taku Iwasaki, who wrote the beautiful RK OVA music that inspires me when I am writing.

I've taken some liberties with the storyline. It ignores parts of Jinchuu(manga ending) and Seisouhen (the last OVA). I like them both, but certain details from those sections have to be ignored/ changed slightly for this story to work properly. Kenji is in this version, but is away with Hiko. If you don't know what I'm talking about, don't worry about it.

I also hereby solemnly swear that this work of fan fiction is not a Mary Sue.

**My Date with the Battousai's Daughter**

**Chapter 1- The Amazing Translucent Gi**

Kenshin awoke to a smell coming from the kitchen. He looked out the window and realized it was late, much later than he usually arose. Seeing the position of the sun, he guessed it was eight or nine in the morning. This may not sound late to most people, but the former wanderer was accustomed to getting up at five or six with the sunrise.

"I must be getting old." Kenshin thought amusedly as he felt Kaoru stir in his arms. Stroking her soft black hair, he gently moved her head from his chest to one side, trying not to wake her.

Without moving or opening her eyes she murmured sleepily, "Just a few more minutes Kenshin. You always get up so early."

He smiled at his wife's petite form as she pulled the covers, rolled over, and curled into a tight ball. Shaking his head, Kenshin rose and dressed in his usual magenta gi and white hakama. Remembering that Kaoru had been trying to get rid of the old gi recently, he wondered where he could hide it until something else in the house absorbed her attention. It was patched and threadbare, but he'd worn it for so many years he just couldn't part with it. He looked around for a tie for his long, red hair, finally borrowing one of his wife's ribbons, though he was careful to choose one that was not her favorite.

"Dad, could you help me with this?" Sakura called. "I need your opinion on this seasoning." Kenshin rose and went to the kitchen, thanking Kami-sama once again that though Sakura had inherited her mother's lovely blue eyes and black hair, she had received his cooking skills. Walking to the stove and tasting the miso with a ladle, he advised her to add salt.

"Thanks Dad," She said with a smile, "and good morning, you sure slept late. I can't remember ever beating you to the kitchen before."

"There's a first time for everything." He said smiling. He and Kaoru had stayed up late last night; talking and doing those things which married couples were meant to do. He marveled at how Kaoru could send him into such a peaceful, dreamless sleep, without the torment of the nightmares that usually haunted him.

The smell continued to waft through the house, finally rousing Kaoru. She briefly wished Kenshin were still there to cuddle before the rumbling of her stomach commanded her sternly to get up. Letting out a yawn, she stretched as she rose. Walking over to the dresser, she dressed in the training clothes for the class she was planning to teach that afternoon: cloth bindings for her breasts, and the white gi and navy blue hakama of the Kamiya Kasshin Kendo School. As she walked towards the kitchen she grabbed her blue hair ribbon and began tying her hair back into a ponytail.

"Good morning everyone." Kaoru exclaimed. She took a seat between Sakura and Kenshin. Yahiko sat across from her.

"Good morning busu." Yahiko said with a teasing smile. Kaoru growled at the customary insult and looked around for her bokken to deliver the customary response: a knock to his insolent head.

Before she could respond, Sakura spoke up. "Now, now Yahiko," she said, "You know Mom hates it when you do that."

"Oh I know," Yahiko said with a smirk, "but with a face like that I just couldn't help it." Kenshin and Sakura exchanged a smile and a commiserating look as the bokken found its mark.

"Yahiko, when will you ever learn?" Sakura asked. Everyone laughed, except for Yahiko, who was busy rubbing his head.

Suddenly Kaoru's face became strangely forbidding as her gaze came to rest on Kenshin a moment. "Kenshin, what are you wearing?" She asked, her voice pleasantly dangerous.

"Oro?" Kenshin asked, trying to deflect the comment through feigned confusion.

"Don't 'oro' me Kenshin." She said, grabbing a corner of his gi. "That gi is so threadbare I can see through it. It's actually translucent!"

"Oro." Kenshin said again, wondering how he would save his gi this time. "But this is this one's favorite gi."

"It's your only gi." Kaoru observed. "Kenshin! You look like a homeless man!"

Kenshin grinned and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well technically was that not true once?"

"That was fifteen years ago!" Kaoru yelled, waving the cloth in her hand and with it, her husband. "Kenshin, it's ridiculous! A grown man can't have just one shirt!"

"Actually…" Sakura began with a small smile.

"Yes Sakura?" Kenshin asked quickly, trying to shift himself from the center of attention.

"Well…it happened when I was at the marketplace the other day..." She began.

Sakura had been browsing around amongst the various kiosks lined up on the street when something among the assortment of food, pottery and knick-knacks had caught her eye.

Seeing her stare, the elderly shopkeeper walked over. "Can I help you?" Pausing, he noticed the direction of her gaze. "Oh, you're looking at that thing!" He exclaimed with exasperation. "Don't ask: it came in a shipment a few months ago by mistake. Though what kind of idiot would wear it or even make it…"

"I'll take it." Sakura had interrupted.

Back in the present, Sakura walked to her room and came back with a brown paper package. Handing it to her father, she sat back down with an amused expression. Casting a wondering look at her, Kenshin's fingers quickly tore off the paper to reveal a brand new magenta gi, exactly like the one he was wearing in all but age and condition.

"Just great," Kaoru growled under her breath, "now I'll never get him out of magenta."

"Thank you Sakura-chan." Kenshin said, smiling widely. He studied her for a moment, before asking, "Now…what is it that you wish to speak to us about?"

Sakura cursed her father's sixth sense. There was indeed something she wanted to talk to them about. Deciding now was as good a time as any, she began, "Well it's about this guy who asked me out..."

Kaoru's head popped up to stare at her daughter. "Dating? So young?"

"I'm fourteen." Sakura protested. "Some girls get engaged at my age!"

"Some," Kaoru said, "but not you."

Growing indignant Sakura yelled, "Of course not! He just wants to take me to dinner!"

Kenshin sighed, thinking, "My little flower is growing up." Aloud he replied, "You must be careful Sakura-chan. Tell me, who is this man and from where do you know him?"

"He's the son of one of the shopkeepers we always buy from." Sakura explained, rolling her eyes at her father's paranoia. "The Asakuras?"

Kenshin nodded. He knew the Asakura family to be a kind, generous one. "We will still have to meet him first."

"Of course." Sakura answered, smiling and nodding happily. Piling the dishes to be washed later, she ran to her room to dress.


	2. Meet the Parents

**My Date with the Battousai's Daughter**

**Chapter 2- Meet the Parents**

Asakura Kiyosato walked along the road, following written directions to the dojo where he would pick up his date this evening. As he turned down the grassy walkway that led up to the gate, Kiyosato nervously straightened his dark green gi and ran his fingers through his black hair, smoothing his bangs. After many weeks of flirting with her at his family's shop, Sakura had finally agreed to have a date with him. Now all he had to do was make a good impression on her family and all would be set. Kiyosato wondered about this. From what Sakura had told him, they were quite strange. Her mother was a kendo master, while her father apparently cared for the house, although he also occasionally did odd jobs for the police as a swordsman. She also had an older brother who was away studying and an older adoptive brother who helped run the kendo school. "Definitely an unusual family." Kiyosato mused as he arrived at the gate. Pausing to brush a spec of dirt off his black pants, he entered.

Sensing an unfamiliar male presence at the gate, Kenshin tensed and walked quickly outside. He strode towards the intruder, eyes narrowed in a menacing glare, then realized belatedly that the boy must be Sakura's date. Mentally berating himself for being so paranoid, Kenshin relaxed his stance and gave the young man before him a deep bow and a friendly smile. "You must be my daughter's friend. Welcome to our home."

Kiyosato took a deep breath and stared at Kenshin. Willing his heartbeat to slow, he wondered how the kindly little man in pink could have acted so intimidating a moment before. Bowing, he stated formally, "I am. It is an honor to meet you Himura-san."

Walking out on the porch, Kaoru saw them and exclaimed, "Oh you must be Kiyosato-kun! Welcome!"

Kenshin winced at the name and the flood of memory that accompanied it. "Is this some kind of twisted karma?" He wondered morosely. As Kaoru led them inside, Kenshin studied the young man, feeling strangely distrustful—if only out if a desire to protect his daughter…

"Uh oh," Kiyosato thought, seeing Kenshin's face harden, "I hope her dad hasn't heard something about my reputation." As they sat down, Kiyosato suddenly had the strange but distinct impression he was being weighed as an opponent. Looking at Kenshin, Kiyosato wondered, "Aren't his eyes purplish blue? They looked amber a moment ago…hmm…must be my imagination."

"How old are you Kiyosato?" Kenshin asked; his gaze fixed firmly on him.

"I'm sixteen." Kiyosato answered, relieved that despite the tense atmosphere they were only asking all the usual questions.

Kaoru pretended to be oblivious to the struggle going on before her. "So where will you be going?" She asked brightly.

"We're going to a restaurant called the Haku Baikou for dinner." Kiyosato said. "A friend of mine helped me get a reservation."

"Is that so?" Kenshin replied absently, lost in thought, but still staring intently at Kiyosato.

Forcing a smile, Kiyosato nodded enthusiastically, closing his eyes to avoid the other man's gaze. "Kami-sama," he thought, "oh I wish he'd stop staring at me like that…as if he could see through me or something..."

At that moment Sakura came walking in. She was wearing a long black kimono with white embroidered flowers and a blue obi. Her hair was pulled up in a tight bun held by an ornamental comb.

Kiyosato gasped, she was beautiful.

Kenshin also gasped, she looked just like her mother before they were married.

Sakura smiled when she saw Kiyosato. "Are you all getting acquainted?" She asked.

"Yes." Kenshin said, walking over to her. Taking her face in his hands, he smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "You look beautiful little flower."

"Thank you Dad." Sakura said, embracing Kenshin before walking over to Kiyosato.

Kenshin only nodded and bowed his head; his bangs hiding the worry and sad longing that suddenly came over him.

Knowing what he was thinking, Kaoru put a hand on his shoulder. "She will be fine." She whispered in his ear. "You can't protect her every moment."

Kenshin only nodded and put his hand over Kaoru's.

Taking her hand in the crook of his arm, Kiyosato led Sakura out the door. As the gate closed behind the couple Kenshin sighed, trying to suppress the paranoia that arose in him at having to trust his little girl to another man.


	3. The Battousai

**My Date with the Battousai's Daughter**

**Chapter 3- The Battousai**

Her kimono torn, knuckles bleeding, and tears streaming down her face, Sakura pushed through the gate and ran inside the dojo yard. Kenshin, heading back from the well, turned to greet her.

He dropped the bucket of water and ran towards her. The girl threw herself into his arms, crying uncontrollably.

"Sakara-chan! Sakara-chan…are you okay? Who did this to you?" Kenshin asked, fighting to keep his voice calm and gentle as anger and dread battled for supremacy within him.

"Kiyosato…" It came out as a whisper.

He put a hand to her face to brush away her tears even as they formed in his own eyes. "I am sorry Sakura, for not protecting you." Kenshin pulled back and bent his head down so that his bangs covered his eyes. A silence descended on the two, broken only by Sakura's soft tears. Then Kenshin's hands clenched into fists. "I am sorry…" His voice changed then, became deeper, laced with an undeniable hint of malice. "He will never harm you again..."

Sakura raised one hand to suppress a gasp. Her father—her loving, gentle, laundry-doing father—stared back at her with eyes of amber fire, then turned and began walking towards the house.

She shuddered at the murderous intent within those eyes. "But Dad…he didn't really…I mean…it's not how it looks…"

He turned back to face her, cutting off her explanations. "I am your father. I will protect you with my life. He should never have touched you the way he did…" His voice trailed off into a growl.

"Dad?" She asked timidly, "Please…Tell me what you mean."

His face changed then, guilt and anger replaced with a chilling mask of calm decision. "He will never touch you again…"

Under that look, Sakura could not move, only watch horrified as her father walked purposefully to the dojo and returned with his old sword.

As he turned to leave she could only find the voice to ask weakly, "Where are you going?"

"To speak with Kiyosato." He replied curtly. "Please stay here."

Meanwhile, Yahiko and Kaoru sat in the kitchen, talking and drinking tea.

Yahiko suddenly spoke. "Hey busu! Where did Kenshin go? He was just supposed to be getting some water."

"Who are you calling ugly, Yahiko-chan?" Kaoru yelled back, whacking him with her bokken. "All these years and you're still a brat." She grinned at the dirty look he gave her.

Rubbing the new bump on his head, Yahiko emerged from the kitchen with Kaoru to find Sakura still rooted in the doorway, her face considerably pale and shaken. With a gasp of shock, Kaoru immediately ran forward to put her arms protectively around her daughter's shoulders.

"Oh baby… What happened?" Kaoru asked.

After a moment Sakura blinked and shook her head, seeming to snap out of a trance. "I don't quite know..." She said in a small, halting voice.

Yahiko clenched his fists in anger. "It's that guy you went out with isn't it? Did he…?"

Kaoru silenced him with a hard look. "Yahiko go get some tea, alright? We need to calm her down first." Putting an arm around Sakura's back, Kaoru guided her over to a cushion.

For once, Yahiko obeyed with no argument on his part.

Taking the cup from Yahiko, Sakura sat silent and rigid, hands clenched firmly, her face and knuckles white.

Looking worriedly at her daughter, Kaoru asked gently, "Why don't you just try to tell me from the beginning, how did your date go?"

"Well, for a while it was going great." Sakura began evenly, taking a deep breath. "He escorted me to the restaurant like a perfect gentleman and we had a nice dinner. Then, after dinner, we went for a walk. He said he wanted to see me under the full moon…"

Sakura stopped and cried again for a few seconds. "It seemed so romantic at the time… But then he started kissing me roughly and putting his hands down the back of my kimono. I told him to stop but he just laughed and told me to relax, like what he was doing was normal. When I yelled and he still wouldn't stop, I hit him in the mouth.

The girl looked down and blushed at the large tear in her kimono. "When he fell down, he grabbed at my dress."

Yahiko let out a sigh of relief, then laughed nervously. "She's definitely your daughter busu!" Examining Sakura's hand he added, "By this scrape, I'd say you probably gave him a few loose teeth. How you women can have such a mean right hook I'll never know!"

Kaoru glared Yahiko into silence. "Anyway, please continue."

"Well…I was pretty upset so I ran straight home. The first thing I saw when I got in the gate was Dad." She shuddered as she continued, "When he saw me he became really upset. I have never seen him like that before. It was terrifying—his eyes changed to this amber color and he became really cold…and…and…he didn't give me a chance to explain what happened! Mom… he looked like he was going to kill somebody!"

The realization hit Kaoru and Yahiko like a brick.

Yahiko let out a horrified gasp, "It's Battousai… Kami-sama…"

Sakura looked anxiously at her mother. "Dad wouldn't really kill him would he?"

Kaoru gave her daughter a slow, fearful nod. "Battousai could."

* * *

* * *

The man known as Hitokiri Battousai ran swiftly down the street in the direction Sakura had come, looking for Kiyosato.

"I must not to kill him…" He thought, "No matter what he did, I cannot break my vow…"

"But I want to…" The darker half of his personality growled, "After what he did to Sakura, Kiyosato deserves to be taught a lesson…"

"Kiyosato…" Kenshin thought. His thoughts immediately went to the name that was inexorably linked with this one in his mind: "…Tomoe. That was the only time the name of Battousai had ever truly protected someone…at least…for a while it did… The only reason Tomoe was able to live at the inn without fear of harassment was that the men were too afraid of the Battousai to try anything."

"Fear," Battousai added, "is the only thing such men will understand."

For once, his conscience was silent.

"For harming my child," the Battousai thought, "I am going to teach him a lesson he will never forget."

To protect his wife and kids, the keys to his happiness in this new life, Rurouni Kenshin was more than willing to give Himura the Battousai a freer rein.


	4. Remembrances

**My Date with the Battousai's Daughter**

**Chapter 4 –Remembrances**

Back at the dojo Sakura listened overwhelmed, trying to come to terms with what her mother and Yahiko were telling her. She knew that her father was the legendary Hitokiri, ever since an incident when she was a child. But it is possible to know something intellectually yet never truly believe it until one is faced with the truth. She had always dismissed the stories as exaggeration, but now, having literally come face-to-face with the reality of the Battousai, Sakura sat huddled on the front porch pondering the thoughts and memories that came flooding through her.

* * *

Seven-year-old Sakura sat in the soft green grass by the river with her friends Sasame, a pale, shy girl with light brown hair, and Yuji, a kind, though unruly, ten year old boy. One of their favorite games on days like this, when it was too hot to play, was telling stories. 

Sasame had just finished telling the story of the "Emperor and the Elephant" when Yuji asked, "Do you want to hear a really scary story my Dad told me?" His brown eyes twinkled mischievously through his black spiky bangs.

Seeing his enigmatic smile, the girls squealed and giggled.

"What's it called?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"The Hitokiri Battousai." He said in a low voice.

"Sure Yuji, you tell the best stories!" Sasame chirped, an eager smile lighting up her usually reserved features.

"Many years ago, during the time of the Bakumatsu Revolution," Yuji began, "there was a demon called Battousai who was the deadliest of all the Ishin Shishi rebels. Whenever they wanted someone dead they would give Battousai a black envelope with that person's name in it and before the night was over they would be gone."

He paused dramatically, taking a deep breath, and the two girls leaned forward in horrified delight, anxious to hear the rest of the story.

"He was seven feet tall with burning coals for eyes and his hair was stained red with the blood of the men he had killed. In the streets of Kyoto he stalked his prey, bringing divine retribution to the supporters of the Shogunate. They say he could come and go like a deadly shadow, undetectable by human eyes until it was too late. The last thing men would see was a red blur and a shining silver arc that would end their lives before they could utter a scream."

Sakura shivered. "Where is he now?"

"That's the best part." Yuji continued, "After the battle of Toba Fushimi he disappeared. Many say he is still out there, meting out punishment against those who would dare defy the Ishin Shishi or his idea of justice. Some say he has even been seen around here."

The girls looked around fearfully for a moment, as if expecting Battousai to come popping out from behind a nearby tree.

"Oh come now, Yuji," Sasame jeered, her sharp voice breaking the mood, "you know it's just a story your dad made up so you'd stop sneaking out at night."

But Sakura wasn't so sure.

That night, the little girl awoke with a soft cry, fearful tears in her blue eyes. Her father was at her bedside almost instantly, wrapping her in his arms and drying her face on his yukata. Her brother Kenji slept soundly in the next room.

"Little flower, did you have a nightmare?" He asked her gently with a reassuring smile.

"Yes Daddy."

A little more sternly he asked, "Was Yuji telling his stories again?"

She nodded silently.

With a resigned sigh and an understanding smile, he pulled her onto his lap. "Tell me my little one, what is it this time?"

She told him the story, and a feeling of horror swept through Kenshin's heart.

"No matter how hard this unworthy one tries," he thought, "the past will follow me always."

"You should know Sakura that Battousai was not a demon, indeed he was not." He stated suddenly.

"He wasn't? How do you know Daddy?" She asked; her face full of innocent curiosity. "Did you see him during the revolution?"

"You could say so." He answered, repressing an urge to scream. "No, Battousai was not a demon. He was a man, a man who did many terrible things, but only a man."

"Why, Daddy, did he do all those things?"

Kenshin hugged her tighter before he spoke. "Sometimes people can get swept up with false senses of justice and duty. He actually thought he was protecting people through what he did, but do you think it is right to protect one life with the taking of another?"

Sakura nodded her head slowly in understanding, but one thing still worried her. "What happened to him?" She asked.

"Battousai died in the battle of Toba Fushimi."

Kenshin tucked Sakura under the covers and sighed to himself. "If only that were indeed true." He thought. Though without the control he once had, Battousai still lived within him. Try as he might, a part of Kenshin remained as he was during the revolution. This part of his personality only emerged when Kenshin was filled with extreme anger or stress, but Kenshin and all those who loved him lived in fear of it.

"At least this child never has to." He thought as he bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

Seeing the pained look on his face, Sakura decided to drop the subject. "I love you Daddy." She said.

Kenshin smiled "I love you too little flower. Good night."

Kenshin went back to bed but did not sleep. Kaoru cradled his head on her lap as he cried, his body shaking violently with the force of his pain.

"What more can be done koishii?" He said as he sobbed. "Somehow the past always comes to harm those whom this one loves."

Kaoru spoke, harsh and caring at the same time. "Kenshin, you really are the idiot you make yourself out to be if you don't know how much good you have done for everyone."

"But no amount of good can change the past."

"Don't you see anata?" As she spoke, she lifted his head up to look into his eyes. "I can't think about the past. My life is happening now here with you. Our happiness is here. Of course you can't change what you've done, but like I said when I first met you, I don't care about your past. So stop torturing yourself Kenshin!"

Kenshin hugged her tighter and a small smile crossed his face and lit up his eyes. "Oro, how did you get so wise Kaoru-koishii?"

"Well after eight years of marriage to someone like you I better have learned something."

Kenshin smiled a little wider and he leaned forward to press his lips against Kaoru's. "Like how to cook koishii?"

"Darn you Kenshin!" She growled, playfully smacking his head. "You know you still cook better than me."

"Ororo."

Hearing her husband's unique groan of defeat, Kaoru tried and failed to stifle a laugh. Across the hall, Sakura turned over to go to sleep. She didn't know what had made her father so sad, but the laughter told her that things were all right now.

* * *

The next morning Kenshin sat Sakura on his shoulders and went out to buy tofu. 

"Why do we have to buy tofu anyway?" Sakura complained as she played with his hair. "It will just get ruined once Mom gets hold of it."

"Sakura…" Kenshin reprimanded, suppressing a grin. "You really must try to be more respectful of your mother."

"I apologize Father, I didn't mean it." Kenshin rarely corrected her, but to avoid her mother's temper, Sakura had learned it was best to listen attentively when he did.

"Besides," Kenshin added cheerfully, "I am making dinner tonight."

Hearing this, Sakura began giggling. Kenshin smiled and reached up one hand to tickle her neck. As he tickled her giggling became hysterical laughter. She shook and squirmed, grabbing hold of her father's ponytail and tightening her legs around his neck.

"Dad! Stop!" She pleaded to no avail. Finally she gave his hair a long firm yank, producing a loud yelp of "Orooo!" from her father's lips.

"Okay, you win." He said hoarsely, bending over as they both tried to catch their breaths.

"I see you have finally met your match." A voice said mockingly.

Sakura suddenly felt her father's shoulders straighten and tense like iron underneath her. She looked up to see a tall, thin man she had never met before wearing a katana and a police officer's uniform. Framed by short black bangs, his lean angular face held a snarling, taunting expression. As he walked towards them she felt frightened by the predatory glint that shone menacingly in his yellowish-brown eyes. Kenshin put his hands around her waist and quickly slid her off his shoulders before standing the small girl protectively close behind him, one hand on the back of her head.

"Saitou." He stated the name as if it were a dagger he could fling at the man.

"So this is your little one, is she?" Saitou said in a casual, mocking tone. "Looks just like her mother."

Kenshin only stiffened, pulling Sakura closer to him and glaring dangerously at Saitou. Though he was used to Saitou's comments when he passed him on the street, this was the first time Saitou had been callous enough to approach him in front of his children.

"No need to fear." Saitou said, sneering. "I have no intention of finishing our fight in front of children," pausing, he added as an afterthought, "Battousai."

As he looked down and saw Sakura's eyes widen in surprise and confusion, a certain part of Kenshin wished he had finished the fight with Saitou all those years ago in Kyoto.

He straightened and glared into Saitou's eyes, speaking forcefully and accusingly: "Tell me Wolf, where is the honorable man this one once knew who compelled respect even from his enemies? Has all of your honor turned to hatred and cruelty? Go back to your children Saitou, and never come near mine again." With this ultimatum, he picked up Sakura in his arms and turned to leave. Saitou simply sneered and continued on his way in the opposite direction.

"Daddy, who was that man?" Sakura asked as they walked through the marketplace.

"Someone who knew me long ago..." Kenshin said with a sigh.

"But why did he call you…?"

Kenshin cut her off. "Please dear," he said tightly, "we will talk about it later, we will."

Sakura held silent as they went to the tofu stand. Kenshin tried to act as if nothing was wrong, but the shopkeeper could not help but wonder at what had happened to the normally boisterous and affectionate pair. As they walked home Kenshin hung his head, avoiding her eyes. Sakura cleared her mind, trying to will herself not to think about what had made her father so troubled before they got home, but the stranger's words kept coming back to her—one in particular. Entering the gate, Kenshin sat wearily on the porch with a sad expression on his face and with a slow wave of his hand gestured Sakura to sit next to him.

After what seemed like an eternity Kenshin broke the silence. "Sakura, there is something you must hear. Something this one had hoped you would never have to know, but now this one realizes there is little choice."

"What is it Daddy?" she said, almost afraid to ask.

"How do I say it?" Kenshin thought to himself. "How do I tell my child that I am the one who gave her the nightmares, that I was a nightmare?"

About blood and white plums?

"Sakura," he said carefully, "Do you remember when your mom told you that I fought in the revolution?"

"Yes Daddy, she said that's where you got that awful scar." Sakura giggled nervously, looking at the faint cross-shaped scar, then stopped, thinking, "He called you 'Battousai', didn't he, but…no." Her eyes widened and she began to shake her head in denial.

Seeing her face, Kenshin put his hands to his temples and sighed again. "Yes dear, it is true."

"But that's impossible!" She shouted, her voice near hysterical. "You're the kindest person I know! How could you be him?" Suddenly she remembered the words her father had spoken to her last night: 'Sometimes people can get swept up with false senses of justice and duty.'

"Yes my child, it's true." Kaoru said, coming out on the porch. "Your father was once a very different person than he is now." She sat behind them and put a hand on each of their shoulders.

Kenji stood behind them, anger and shock apparent on his face. "But Dad, what happened to you that could make you do things like that?" He asked.

"When it all started this lowly one only wanted to help people, to help those suffering from the cruelty of the Shogunate government." Kenshin began, his voice low and even. "So…I left my master and went to fight in the war. The people I worked for told me I was 'paving the way for a new era'. I believed them, and out of some twisted sense of duty did what they asked. But with each mission a part of my soul was torn away. It's not surprising they called me a 'demon'."

"But then why are you like you are now?" Sakura asked.

"The violence I lived with killed someone whom I cared deeply about. When that happened I saw the horror of the life I was living. I decided that when the war ended I would throw away my katana and never kill again."

Kenji looked down at his father's sword, "Is that why you carry the reverse-blade sword?"

"Yes, when I left the Ishin Shishi someone convinced me that I must use my skill to protect others without killing. I went out wandering, trying to do some good so I could make some repayment to the world for my sins."

"And that's how he met me." Kaoru said with a smile. "He saved my life."

Kenshin smiled at Kaoru, unwilling to go into the complications of that statement.

They all sat silently for a moment before Kenshin stood and picked up the bucket of tofu.

"Perhaps now would be a good time to make dinner." Kenshin walked into the house.

As Kaoru was about to leave, Sakura said, "I just got one more question Mommy."

"Yes dear?"

"If Daddy really was so scary, than how come he's such a softie now? I mean how come he's so nice and does all the cooking, and laundry and everything?"

"That's just who he really is, dear." Kaoru answered smiling gently. "He wasn't himself when he did those things. The person we know now, that's who he really is."

Sakura took her mother's hand and walked into the house.


	5. Battousai's Daughter

**My Date with the Battousai's Daughter**

**Chapter 5- Battousai's Daughter**

A shadowy figure crept along the rooftops, peering down at the people below; when he spotted the face he had been looking for. Striding confidently with an arrogant smirk, the teenaged boy walked past the shadow's hiding place into a tavern.

"This is the sort of place he frequents?" Kenshin thought with a scowl. "I shouldn't be too surprised…"

The bar, a drab brown building with peeling paint and missing roof tiles, was one of the more disreputable-looking buildings on the street, likely a Yakuza run setup for illegal gambling and who knew what else. The sickly scent of vomit, alcohol, and western tobacco wafted through the open door. Kiyosato went to sit with a group of boys in the back of the bar near the single small window.

Taking care not to dislodge a loose roof tile, Kenshin slipped into the alleyway next to the window, where he stood listening.

A burly boy with dirty black hair and leering eyes patted Kiyosato roughly on the back. "Hey Kiyosato-kun! How was your date?" He asked.

"A real find Hiro-kun, as pretty as the sakura flowers she's named after." Kiyosato answered with a wink and a grin.

A thin, unkempt boy with brown hair and a pale complexion laughed coarsely. "Great line Kiyo, but we know you'll deflower her soon if you haven't already."

"Not yet. She's of a bit of a prude, wouldn't even let me kiss her or feel around a bit. I'll loosen her up eventually though…" Kiyosato rubbed the bruise on his jaw conspicuously, causing them all to break into harsh laughter.

Outside, Kenshin turned away in disgust, battling the sudden impulse to storm into the bar and throttle them for speaking of his daughter in such a manner. He managed to keep control by reminding himself that if the boy was being truthful, Sakura was not injured in the way he had feared. Unable to listen to any more, he leaped catlike back onto the roof, then crept over to his hiding place on a nearby building so that he could catch sight of Kiyosato the moment he left the exit.

Back at their table, one of the boys thought for a moment before asking, "Say, Kiyo, what did you say her family name was?"

"I didn't. It's Himura. Himura Sakura."

Hearing the name, the blood drained from Hiro's leering face. Suddenly quiet and serious, his shaking voice emphasized each word as he asked, "What did you say her family name was?"

"Himura." Kiyosato repeated casually.

"Did you meet her dad?" Hiro asked with a nervous laugh, trying to hide his anxiety.

"Well, yeah, he's this weird guy with red hair…"

Hiro grabbed Kiyosato by the front of his gi and asked forcefully, "Kiyosato-kun, did he have a cross-shaped scar on his face?"

"Yes, one on his cheek, but how do you know that? And let me go!" Kiyosato replied somewhat angrily. He was starting to wonder at his friend.

Hiro released him and shook his head, laughing breathlessly without humor. "You absolute moron!" He yelled through clenched teeth. "You're dating the Battousai's daughter!"

Meanwhile Kenshin, or rather Battousai, waited in his hiding place, his now mostly amber eyes watching for Kiyosato.

An hour later Kiyosato staggered out, the evening's events echoing ominously in his mind. "It's a shame," he thought, "she's a beautiful girl, but it's not worth my life." Another thought occurred to his alcohol-fogged mind: "Oh God, I ripped her dress! Hmm…what must she have looked like when she got home?"

The moon and the dull yellow glow of lamplight filtering through the screened windows above reflected off the damp ground of the narrow alleyway. As he walked, Kiyosato thought he saw a movement through the corner of his eye. "It's probably just a rat." He told himself, taking a deep breath. He then immediately jumped at the sound of his own footsteps echoing off the walls as he began to unconsciously walk faster. His heart pounded and drops of cold sweat trickled down his neck and back as anxiety began to take hold of him. Unable to contain his paranoia, he began desperately bolting down the street.Just as hehad almost reached the end of the block, he was forced to stop and jump back from a shadow that detached itself from a nearby rooftop. It leaped down, and the feared assassin of legends now stood directly in his path. As he faced him Battousai put his left hand on his sheath and loosened the hilt of his sword with his thumb, making a loud and ominous clicking sound. At this, Kiyosato fell backward in terror, his gaze traveling upwards to meet cold gleaming amber eyes that seemed to promise his death.

"Are you going to kill me?" He gasped, mouth wide like a caught fish struggling for breath. A tear formed in the corner of his eye, threatening to flow down his cheek.

Battousai considered it for a moment. "No," his conscience replied, "he is only a foolish boy, and certainly not nearly as foolish as this one was at his age, if in a different way." Kenshin sighed. He could never kill a mere child, even one who had dishonored his daughter…however…

"If I was going to kill you," Battousai replied emotionlessly, "you would already be dead." This intended reassurance, really the best the Battousai could ever offer, only increased Kiyosato's abject terror, as he pondered the number of things that the former hitokiri could do to him.

"Well get up then." Battousai said. "You are going to go apologize."

Kiyosato's voice caught in his throat. "Apologize?" He squeaked, crawling onto his hands and knees.

"Yes, come with me." A hint of a smile formed on Battousai's lips at the boy's look of surprise. "I'm still going to teach him a lesson." He thought.

Trying to keep a wary eye on Kenshin's sword, Kiyosato scrambled clumsily to his feet and began walking in the direction of the dojo. He shivered as he felt the threatening presence of Battousai walking silently behind him.

* * *

Sakura looked up from the porch to see two familiar figures approaching the dojo. She did not know whether to feel relieved that one of them was still in good health or worried about what would happen next.

Hearing her daughter take a sudden indrawn breath, Kaoru went outside to see what was going on.

She saw a rather nervous, inebriated, and shaky Kiyosato marching wearily in front of a grim and angry Kenshin.

Kaoru felt her blood begin to boil. "Kenshin you idiot! What on earth do you think you've been doing?"

The Battousai softened at his wife. "But Sakura…"

"Is fine!" Kaoru yelled exasperatedly. "The boy was a bit too fresh with her, nothing more!"

Kenshin hesitated in his otherwise steady pace a moment, looking blankly at his wife. "Here it comes." He thought.

Meanwhile, Sakura got to her feet and ran over to Kiyosato, who had collapsed shakily to his hands and knees. Putting a hand on his shoulder, she asked concernedly, "Kiyosato-kun, are you alright?"

"Uh…I think so." Kiyosato replied confusedly, watching as the feared Battousai stood cowering slightly under the wrath of his angry wife.

"And you!" Kaoru yelled, moving her ranting to Kiyosato, "How dare you treat my daughter in such a way! I hope you have learned a lesson tonight about how to behave around women!"

"Mother…" Sakura growled irritably under her breath.

"Quiet now Sakura, I'm handling this." Kaoru said before continuing at high volume, "Now, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Silence reignedwhile Kiyosato took a deep breath and struggled to gather his thoughts. Looking at the angry and expectant face of the woman before him, it seemed to Kiyosato that she was even more formidable than Battousai—almost. Something finally clicked inside Kiyosato's head and he bowed deeply from his place on the ground. "I am deeply sorry for my actions. Please forgive me."

Kaoru only snorted angrily, but Sakura felt a stab of pity, albeit very small, for the pathetic young man now before her. "Kiyosato-kun, I forgive you. I trust you will repent and act differently in the future?"

Kiyosato nodded vigorously, then glanced fearfully at Kenshin. "I have learned my lesson Sakura-san."

Kenshin's face became remorseful. Hanging his head in shame, he walked slowly over to stand in front of Kiyosato. "It is this unworthy one who must ask your forgiveness Kiyosato-kun."

Kiyosato looked at him in shock and scrambled to his feet as Kenshin came closer. "Please," he stammered, "that is really not necessary."

"Yes it is. No matter what you did, this one did not have the right to threaten your life. This one also apologizes for jumping to conclusions. I should have allowed my daughter to explain."

"Well now that everything is all peace and love and flowers," Yahiko interrupted, coming outside, "can we please send the jerk home and go to bed now? It's been a long day for all of us and I've got a class to teach in the morning."

"Yahiko!" Kaoru yelled.

Seeing Kaoru become distracted as she began arguing with her apprentice, Kiyosato took the opportunity to once again bow deeply in apology to Kenshin and Sakura. Then he turned and ran out the dojo gate and down the road as fast as his legs could carry him.

Kenshin cast a repentant look at Sakura and the girl ran forward to her father to embrace him.

The twoheld each other for a long moment until Sakura leaned back to look at him with a small, teasing smile on her face.

"Just promise me one thing Dad." She said.

Kenshin's eyes widened. "Yes?"

"Don't do this to every guy who courts me or I'll never get married."

Kenshin nodded seriously, "Agreed." Then, he added silently, "At least, not to every guy…"

* * *

A few weeks later, Kiyosato was walking dismally through the marketplace, pondering yet another dull evening.

Suddenly a burly boy ran up and slapped an arm roughly around his shoulders. "Hey Kiyosato-kun! I got some good news for ya!"

"What is it Hiro-kun?" Kiyosato asked sourly.

"I set you up with a real pretty girl for tonight!"

"Sorry," Kiyosato said, "but I don't think I'm going to be dating again anytime soon."

"Oh come on!" Hiro moaned, rolling his eyes, "You're not still upset about that last girl are you? How could you have known who her father was?"

Kiyosato sighed. "Alright," he said slowly, "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Great!" Hiro said enthusiastically, "Here is her name and address. Pick her up at six and meet us at the Akabeko." Grinning widely, the older boy ran off to make plans.

Kiyosato looked at the name. "Hmm…Fujita Natsuko… Sounds normal enough…"

Kiyosato continued on his way, now with a happy spring in his step and a small smile of anticipation.

THE END

Author's Note: For those of you who may not remember, "Fujita" is the surname of Saitou's alias.


End file.
